


Mistaken Identity

by dustinmaknaejeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crime Scenes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustinmaknaejeon/pseuds/dustinmaknaejeon
Summary: A detective was on a case after his lover was murdered by one of Korea's most wanted criminal. He hints that it's a man they called Minjin who looks eerily identical to him. The only person who has a key to what happened that night is Minjin's lover. He decides to switch places with his arch-nemesis, but this mistaken identity could lead him in more trouble than he bargained.





	1. Chapter 1

Pt. 1

Jennie was working at her studio after majoring in art and became one of the most sought out dance instructors in Busan. She had gotten full support from her lover, Jeongguk, who was going to a university majoring in Criminal Justice. Jennie wiped off the sweat from her face after an intense class and went into her office to type a report for each student's progress. Jeongguk tapped on the door and walked in with a bouquet. He sat it on the table and stepped behind Jennie and massaged her shoulders. She continues typing while glancing over at the flowers and smiling,  
"You didn't have to do that Jeongguk. I can't get over how you're always courting me. You're so sweet."  
Jeongguk leans over and softly kisses her cheek before sitting on the edge of the desk.  
"I have to do that. All these hunks joining your class might grab your attention." He jokes. Jennie stops typing and glares at him.  
"Don't start. I know how you get when someone grabs my attention. Why don't we go somewhere? I finished my report."  
She turns off her computer and picks up the roses. Jeongguk scratched his stubble and looked away.  
"I have to finish studying for exams. I won't be able to do it." He stands up to hug her and kisses her little pout. "I'll be home before dinner. You can put it on the stove and I'll return home in time to finish it." She nods in agreement since that was their ritual after they started new careers and had a busy schedule.

After Jeongguk left, Jennie closed down the studio before nightfall. She was the last one to go, but she took the regular route to their apartment. She fumbled with the keys once she got to the front door. A figure suddenly approached her from behind and covered her mouth. The stranger pushed her inside and took off his mask after she stumbled on the ground. She looked up and shouts. "Jeongguk! What are you doing? You scared the crap out of me." The man looked at her bewildered when she got off the floor and laughed. He watched her walk off into the kitchen and turned on the stove. The man's face was furious as he slowly approached her from behind. She continued talking while he stood behind her. "You almost gave me a heart attack.." He swiftly grabbed the side of her head and twisted until it popped. Her body slumped over on the stove as he looked down unfazed.  
"I'm not who you think I am."

Jeongguk rushed to the hospital when he got a call from Jennie's parents. They only told him she was in critical condition at the hospital. Once he arrived, officers were surrounding him. A few of them grabbed his arms and cuffed him while he struggled to break free.  
"Wait, what's going on? I didn't do anything!" Jeongguk shouts. One of the officers looks at him in disbelief. "You're a good actor. There are security cameras around at your place and the figure leaving the crime scene matches your description.

Pt. 2

Jeongguk was working night shift again at the sheriff's office looking through the files. He was piecing together the crime scene that took his girlfriend's life one year prior. While sifting through it, he accidentally spilled his mug on top of the paperwork. "Ahh shit. He's going to kill me." He hissed and fumbled around to keep some of the liquid from spilling on the ground. He stood up, smelling his fingers and wet papers. "Pure alcohol. They'll surely have my head in the morning." Jeongguk took off his shirt and tried to dry off the damp paper before going to the copy machine. He made a copy of every sheet and threw away the soaked ones. He cleaned up the mess, left the station and hopped inside his truck. He looked at the time. 9:58 p.m. While reaching in the back seat for a new shirt, bottles of liquor rolled around on the floor. He wasn't like this before. It all happened after his partner was killed and it took him a whole year to clear his name. Whoever killed her resembles him. He almost thought the guy was a long lost twin, but that wasn't the case. After graduating from criminal justice, he assigned himself to the case. Drinking was the only way he could hide his pain from the testimony, the crime scene photos, and Jennie's funeral. It was all too much for him to handle. Jeongguk zoned out while he was driving until he hit a pit hole. He snapped back into reality until he made it home.  
He went inside, sat in front of the TV and watched the local news until he dozed off. The countdown for New Year's began. A crowd started chanting, "3 ...2 ...1... happy New Year!" Gunshots could be heard outside. Jeongguk woke up startled and hid behind the couch. He came back to his senses and realized what was going on.  
He went outside and watched Namjoon standing in the parking lot firing a pistol in the air while howling at the moon. His drinking buddy, Jin, was beside him laughing at his antics. He continued firing in the air until Jeongguk walked behind him and grabbed the pistol.  
"A felon with a firearm. That's nice to know. I think it's time for you two to get inside before something happens." Jeongguk glares, signaling to them that the party was over. "Happy New year," Jin nervously said as he nudges Joon in the house.  
Jeongguk sighs and looks up at the sky.  
"Happy New Year baby. I'll find the guy who took you away from me."


	2. Minjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk gets closer to his answer when a party brings an unexpected guest.

A steady hand carves and sculps a mask carefully before he hangs it among the others. The unknown figure quietly hums as he looks around at the newspaper clippings of murdered women intricately plastered on the walls.   
He looked on his watch, lept from the stool and left the cold dark garage. He quickly sits at the dinner table and quietly waits. The clock on the wall ticks all the way around. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead when a solid minute passed. He slams his fists on the table and grunts. He got up and walked into the bedroom with a hard kick on the door. Tae jumped up and looked at him. The figure didn't say anything. He walked up to him and struck his face. Tae touched his face and stared up at Ninjin. "Dinner is late." Minjin growls. "I'm sorry baby. I'm getting up now. I forgot to set the alarm." Minjin stared at him as he scrambles to get out of bed and walk in the kitchen. He quickly went into the fridge to prepare some food as Minjin sat down with an evil glare. He slowly adjusted his seat as he sat quietly. After making a meal before him, he nervously observes Minjin take a bite. He fluttered his eyes and nod in approval.  
Tae exhaled and smiles. "Good, it's not too salty like the last time. Well, I have to get ready to go. I'll be back before breakfast. i promise." Minjin nods and wipes his face after Tae pecks his cheek. He locked up the house and started walking down the street, trying to cover up the bruises on his collar. Neighbors stopped and stared. They knew what was going on. All those times he got in fights and arguments with Ninjin because his meals were late, the shower was too hot, or his clothes weren't in order. Everything was worth it when he has everything done correctly for the day. The hot, steamy sex reward was worth more than any bruise on his body. Minjin was like a drug he couldn't stop having. He stays inside all the time, but sometimes he would quietly leave the house and wander the streets. No one knows he exists until that one night when a surveillance camera caught him. He told Tae he was visiting a close friend. That's all he knows. He wasn't allowed to watch tv, have a phone or make friends. Minjin assures him that he's the only friend he could ever want. He believes him. Tae makes it downtown using the city bus. He looked quietly at couples who lovingly held hands and walked side by side. "Fools," He thought to himself. "That won't last long. You'll get tired of being loving. One of you will put things in order. Someone has to do it — the stronger one in the relationship. Things can't be perfect all the time. You make it perfect. That's what Minjin says and he's right. " The bus stops at the next terminal. He steps out and looks at the billboard sign with the studio dancers photo.   
'Crime-stopper calls us now if you have any information that will lead to the arrest of her killer.'  
Tae tilts his head to the side and looks closely at the beautiful woman, Jennie. The hair, eyes and mouth look similar to the photo minjin kept in his wallet.

Jeongguk was in a hotel room getting ready to go out with his friend Jimin to celebrate the new year. He buttoned up his collar and took one last look in the mirror before leaving. Jimin goes out of his room already drunk from the wine he had earlier that day. "I guess I'll be your designated driver as always." Jeongguk snarls. Jimin drunkenly put his arm around his shoulder and walked beside him as they go inside the elevator. "Lighten up. It's the new year. I don't want you to spoil the night, giving everyone citations and regulations." He dragged his last words and rolled his neck while pushing the garage button. Feeling a little dizzy, he leans on the wall and tries to focus his attention on staying upright. Jeongguk crossed his arms and only watched his friend trying to keep his composure. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Maybe he's right. He should add some spark in his life. Everything was work for him. He only had one goal in mind, but tonight he can sit it aside and enjoy himself. The elevator pings and slowly part the doors to the garage. Jeongguk guides Jimin to a small gray Honda he rented for the night. His truck would fall apart, making the 6 hour trip to another city. This was his first outing he had in a long time and it wasn't going to get ruined by a drunk.

Tae stood around and waited until a small car pulled up in front of him. His face lit up. This was the first time in a while since he's been out.  
He got on the passenger side and they took off on the freeway. "I see your crazy boy toy finally let you freeway," Hobi says while looking straight ahead and steering. Tae clicks his tongue in annoyance. "He's not a boy toy. We're in a relationship, you know. Hobi glanced over at him. "He left another mark" He calmly says, mentioning the bruise on his shoulder. Tae turns away and covers it with his shirt. "It's nothing." Hobi drives off the freeway without saying another word until they parked in front of the club. He turns off the car and he leans back in the seat. "That guy has problems and you know it. He needs to be in an asylum. You shouldn't put yourself through this. You're not his mother." Tae glares at him. "He's not going anywhere. I can handle it. He wants consistency. It's not like he can control it." Tae gets out the car and heads inside the party hosted by his friend Jimin. Hobi followed begind and went straight to the dance floor while Tar at the bar and started drinking shot after shot. The music blasts through the building, masking the crowds' chatters and laughter. He got up a few times to dance but went back to the bar to finish his glass.   
A man beside him slipped a pill in his drink after the forth time leaving the bar. Tae finished the glass and the room suddenly got hazy. He felt disoriented and tried to walk over to Hobi who was still dancing with the crowd. While stumbling, the man who slipped the pill in his drink grabbed him by the arm. "Come on. I'll take you home. Let him party." He pulls Tae out of the club and guides him to his car hi was parked outside.  
Jeongguk and Jimin pulled up in the parking lot. Jimin was so dizzy from the ride, he opened the passenger side and hurled. Jeongguk got out the driver side and shook his head in disbelief. "We're not even in there and you're already wasted."  
Tae heard the two lads and looked over at them before getting in the car. He flailed his arms and shouts,   
"Minjin baby! I was coming home." Jeongguk looked at him bewildered. Tae pulled away from the stranger and walked toward him while drunkenly pointing, "This is my boyfriend." The guy raised his hands in defeat and quickly got in his car to leave. Before Jeongguk could process what was going on, Tae passed out in his arms while Jimin was intoxicated as he leans on the car.   
"Minjin?" He whispers.


	3. Intermission: Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a medical diagnosis, Minjin's mother does her best to keep him out of the asylum, but it comes with a price.

ID

Name: So Minjin   
Sex: Male   
DOB: Sept. 1, 1997   
Age: 22

PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION 

Staff name: Dr. Kim Seokjin   
Case no: 4329-11  
Diagnosis: Schizophrenia, OCD, Asperger’s syndrome

(Why preset now/precipitating/stressors? When did it start? How long it lasts/frequency? What is it like? Impact to life)

According to mother and school documents, So Minjin has struggled with his psychosis since the age of 3. His mother states that he still babbled at that age and his only way of communicating was by destroying inanimate objects and cause harm to himself. She realized there was an issue with his behavior when he became accustomed to routines. If there are delays, he tends to blackout and become destructive. Over time, he picks up new routines if it helps control his OCD and Schizophrenia. His mother has issues with meeting his constant demands. This statement coincides with school documents. 

I spoke with Mr. Minjin and asked a series of questions. I realized that his speech is monotone and avoids eye contact. He is unable to explain what happens during his blackouts. He could only refer back to Tae, who tends to understand him. He believes that his mother and school officials are targeting him because he talks and think differently. I asked him what he meant by that and he refers to himself as an advance mask artist. He wants to share with everyone the correct instructions on how to keep things in order and make masks. His answers are ill-advised and inconsistent. I ended the interview when Mr. Min Jin showed visible signs of discomfort while staring at the clock.

I expressed my concerns, but his mother declined to admit him to a psychiatric hospital for ongoing treatment.

It's been six months since the last visit. His mother declines calls and I've sent numerous messages about the welfare of So Minjin. All paperwork has been sent to their residence, and his psychiatric case is closed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears welt in the young woman's eyes as she read over and over the diagnosis. It explains a lot why Minjin was out of control when he threw and compulsively destroying the home when things were out of order. Minjin sits in the basement, painting a mask quietly and hums to himself when he is stable. Everything was in its place and he set a routine for himself throughout the day. His father left when he realizes how much work it would take to keep his son content. "He's still your son. Are you just going to walk out on us?" She yells, but it didn't stop him from leaving. Minjin quietly listened as he strategically put together paper mache on the kitchen table. She lit the stove and tossed the diagnosis paperwork in the flame. "No one is going to find out." She said out loud. She set up a schedule and started a routine for him.   
When his Mom started working, she got the neighbor's son Tae to look after him and continue the routine. They became close over time.   
Things were normalizing until that morning when Namjin stood on the top of the staircase staring down at his mother sprawled on the ground. He didn't cry as he looked at her lifeless expression and mangled body. He only remembers waiting for her to start the routine. He blacked out and only remembered her nails dragging on the wall to catch herself before falling, but she rolled down the stairs and twisted her neck.  
The doorbell rang and Minjin snapped out of his trance. His pulse quickens and he hyperventilated while finally shouting. "Coming! Hold on." He rushed down the stairs, pulled his mother into the basement by her arms and barricaded the door. He opened the front door and greeted Tae, who was supposed to stop by when she left for work. He pecks the corner of his mouth and hugs him. "Sorry I slept late. You're not upset, are you?" Minjin nervously shook his head. "No-no. I'm okay." Tae smiles, warmly at him. "You must be changing. I'm so happy for you." Tae ruffled his hair and started their schedule.  
After Tae left that evening, Minjin went back to the basement and made a hole in the wall. He dragged his mother's body inside and covered it with bricks after making a shallow grave. Every night, Minjin jumps up in cold sweats and would hear noises from the basement of nails scratching across the bricks. Minjin went mad and left the house late at night in an attempt to stop the sounds. "No one is going find out." He mumbles to himself over and over. Jennie was walking home that night. During his delirium, he mistook her for being his mother. His tone darkens, "No one is going to find out." One by one, women who resembled his mother were found with twisted necks. He went home to continue his routine. Tae had no idea he was catering to a madman.


	4. Uncovering a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk discovers a secret, but Minjin is two steps ahead of him.

After getting out of bed, Minjin took a long hot shower. He dried himself off and scrambled around in the bedroom to find something to wear. He hums a tune while brushing his hair back and going into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. He quietly went out into the backyard and used a shovel to finish digging a deep hole he was making. Once finished, he tossed the shovel aside and went into the garage to drag a body inside the shallow grave. After picking up the shovel again and covering the hole, he went back in the house to clean his hands and grab the set of car keys that was on the end table. He went outside, and went inside his victim's car. He fumbled through the glove box and found the stash of sleeping pills. He scuffs and tosses it on the floorboard before droving out of the parking lot.

Tae woke up and realized it was morning. "I'm late." He quickly day up to go in the kitchen but he paused to look around. He wasn't at home. 'What happened last night?' He thought to himself. The room door opens and the man he thought to be his lover smiled at him as he fixed the cufflinks on his shirt. Tae's heart skipped a beat. He was expecting a hard slap or a shouting match to commense. No only did he lie about going to work, but he had gotten completely drunk and didn't remember a thing. Jeongguk snapped him out of his rapid thinking when he says, "You must be starving. Get dressed and we'll go somewhere to eat." Tae fumbled a little in his response. "Ye...yes. I actually didn't expect all of this from you. Yo..you seem different today." Jeongguk played along and didn't say anything as he placed a set of clothes on the bed and walked out. He knew that if he could just get him to believe he was Minjin, he would be close enough to finally nab him. After Tae got dressed and they quietly sat in the car, he went in his back pocket and tossed Tae's wallet in his lap. Tae didn't know that while he was passed out in the rental, he took it upon himself to go in his wallet and find his name. Kim Taehyung. He already sent it in for a background check. He had no criminal history and the address was an abandoned house. He had a lot of wits to be an accomplice. Jeongguk drove away from the hotel and broke the silence. "Do you know anything about that woman right there." Tae looked at him a bit confused until he aimlessly tilted his head at the dashboard. There was a small photo of a woman. It was the exact replica from the billboard he saw the other day. Tas squints and leered at him while he was still driving. "Yes, that was in your wallet when I did the laundry. You said she was your friend when you left that night. What are you getting at? I should be the one asking you who she is." Jeongguk was taken by surprise. He doesn't know. He thought hard before asking anything else. There was no way he made it this far and reached a dead end. "I killed her. Do you have any reason why I would do that?"  
'Fuck!' Jeongguk thought to himself. 'I hope this is a good idea. I'm really getting myself into something deep here.' He kept himself together and focused on appearing unbothered by his sudden confession. Afterall, Minjin probably didn't have a care in the world when he took her life. Tae blinks a few times and shakes his head, "Again? Minjin. I told you these people aren't your mother. They're innocent." Jeongguk's eyes widened as he pulled into a parking lot. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
Their attention was diverted when a car swiftly pulls up in front of them. He slammed on the brakes and pressed his horn repeatedly, "Aish, damn it."  
Tae sat quietly as he tried to get a good look at the driver who was staring directly at him. He had on a face mask and fitted cap that covered his eyes. A weird feeling took over him as the car slowly crept ahead. Jeongguk drove out of the parking lot and tries to maneuver his way down an alley. Tae looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the same car driving close behind. "Take another way." Tae mumbles.  
Jeongguk glances over at Tae as he turned the corner. He broke out in a sweat and his face was flushed when he realized the same car was following behind.  
He didn't notice the dead end sign he passed. "Shit. I need to back up." Jeongguk hissed. He put the car in reverse but the car blocked their path. He rolled the window down and motioning with his hand for the other driver to back up. The driver was in the seat motionless. "I guess I need to talk to him and ask if he can back up." Jeongguk sighs and reached in the glove compartment for his pistol. He proceeded to take off his seatbelt until Tae blurts out. "No! Just wait."  
Jeongguk put the pistol on his lap, rolled up the window and locked the door. He sat back in his seat and stared at the rearview mirror. The driver swings his car door open and stepped out. He walked up to the driver side and tapped on the window. Jeongguk nervously looked over at his covered face and rolled the window down. "Hey guys. You know your tail light is out." The two sighed and smile at him in relief and chuckled.  
"Yeah, I meant to get that..."  
Before he knew what happened, the strange man pressed a cold object on his neck. It sent shock waves through his nerves and his body convulses before knocking him out cold.  
The man unlocked the door and pulled Jeongguk's limp body out the driver side....  
Tae's heart skipped a beat. When the man took off his mask. "Minjin...what's going on? There's two of you?"

When Jungkook woke up tied to a chair with something covering his face, he only had two slits near his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could still tell that he was inside a well-lit room with white walls, a mirror, and a white table similar to an interrogation room. Suddenly, the door opens and a tall man with broad shoulders walks inside. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a pressed business suit with an iPad tucked under his arm. "You can sit over there." He turned and looked at someone who was at the entryway. The person emerged with his head down and fingers clasped together. Minjin. Jungkook glared at him full of anger. Finally, they caught him. He wondered why they had him cuffed to the chair. They probably knew he would jump over the table at any moment for destroying his life. He loved Jennie and Minjin took her away. He looked at the two a bit confused as the slender man quietly shut the door behind him. They sat across from him and the man introduced himself. "My name is Jin. You don't have to be worried. We will get all of this figured out." He turns to Minjin. "So, tell me what happened in the beginning." Minjin appears nervous as he struggles to get his thoughts together. "I remember I was sleep and I heard my mother call me to wake up. When I saw her fall down the steps, I panicked. I don't know why it happened. I blacked out," Jungkook looked at him and grinned under the mask. He's finally confessing. Minjin fixated his attention on the tabletop for a while until his eyes darted straight towards hi. Minjin's expressing was so dark and sinister, it made Jungkook blood run cold. "We let you into our home. We trusted you and this is the thanks we get." Minjin scowls.  
Jungkook realized what was happening. He slowly shook his head in disbelief as his words came out in a slight stutter. "No.. no.  
I'm not him." He looked at Jin with pleading eyes. Jin shook his head and explained. "It's hard to believe you're innocent and we have you in the hotel room and you told Tae you don't remember what happened to Jenny. We have your confession in the car and a witness statement under oath." Jin played the video surveillance that was set up by his friend Jimin. "We found the body in the backyard of the man who tried to drug Tae that night. Hobi witnessed you taking Tae away during the party. You can't talk your way out of this. We understand you must've been traumatized for the loss of your mother, but now you're considered a menace to society. The court sanctioned you to a mental institution for ongoing treatment." Jungkook retorts. " That was my only way to get a confession. It's him. The psychopath is right beside you." He shifts his body in the chair violently. Security barged in and took him away. Jin shook Minjin's hand. "We got him Jungkook. You're free from all of this." Minjin walked out of the police station, lit a cigarette and combed his hair back with his fingertips while getting on the passenger side of the car. "Time to skip town and start a new life darling," Tae says. Minjin went into his pocket and took out a wallet to examine its contents. "Jeon Jungkook. I can get used to that name." As they drove away, he rolled the window down and tossed the lit cigarette as they disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
